This invention relates to improving the total job time, especially the time of first print. More specifically this invention relates selection of standby conditions of both the printhead motor and the fuser heater of a printer or other imaging device.
The term xe2x80x9cstandbyxe2x80x9d in the imaging field is typically used to describe a state between print jobs in which the printer is in a condition for faster printing of the first sheet than if the printer were completely off. Typically, the fixing fuser temperature is kept at an intermediate level during standby so that fuser can be heated to operating temperature sooner. It is known too have a first standby fuser temperature which is maintained for a limited time between jobs, followed by lower standby temperatures for longer times between jobs. This accepts higher energy usage shortly after a job is completed, since often a new print job follows quickly after a current print job.
A commercial printer sold by the assignee of this invention several years ago continued printing speeds of the laser mirror motor and continued fusing temperature for a few seconds (believed to have been 4 seconds) after each print job to be ready for a next print job. This was followed by a lower fuser temperature and mirror motor off.
It is also known from inspection of a prior, commercially available printer (the XEROX N32) that the motor rotating the mirror of a laser printhead is idled at an intermediate speed during a standby state after a print job. In addition to using energy, the mirror rotation causes some sounds that may be distracting.
This invention provides multi-levels of both mirror motor idling and fuser temperature for good standby performance.
In accordance with this invention, immediately after a print job the printhead operation is fully continued, in that the mirror motor runs at full speed and the laser is activated. The fuser temperature is reduced somewhat. In this state the first page of a subsequent job can be printed generally as soon as paper can be supplied from the paper source.
After the predetermined time employed for the first state, the mirror motor revolution speed is reduced significantly, the laser is deactivated, and the fuser temperature is further reduced. Some delay will be experienced, but time to first print of the next job is improved over a less energetic standby state. In general, an ideal setting for this state is that in which the fuser and the printhead reach activation for printing at approximately the same time after printing is resumed (i.e., the printhead is ready when imaging begins and the fuser reaches operating temperature when fusing begins).
After the second predetermined time, the mirror motor is turned off, the laser is kept deactivated, and the fuser temperature is reduced a further amount. This state is like a common standby state in that the motor is quiet and the time to first printing requires time for the printhead to reach operating state.
During all of these standby conditions, when a new print job is recognized, the printhead and fuser are brought to printing conditions and the predetermined times are returned to their beginning states.
Accordingly, the foregoing defines at least three modes different from the printing mode. Other intermediate modes consistent with the decrease in mirror speed and temperature of the foregoing modes are clearly consistent with this invention.